Another History of Trunks: Finale
by ironwrist625
Summary: The final showdown between the Saiyans and the androids is about to begin. ...or is it? Trunks and his nemesis come face to face, and perhaps a little closer than that... YAOI, SHOTA do not read if you don't like


**Another History of Trunks: Finale**

"...it's been so long since I saw him," Zuigoid thought to himself. He stood on the peak of a mountain, arms crossed, the wind whipping around him. "I created all these copies, but they have yet to find Trunks. Perhaps he is not in this dimension anymore..." he thought further. Hours passed as he stared into the endless skyline, feeling out all his copies as they roamed the planet. He could sense their delight at destroying and killing everything they came across. He smiled at first, enjoying the excitement coming from his creations, but soon, he began to worry. "What if they lose all sight of their purpose? Why won't they search for him anymore? Is it because Trunks has been gone for so long?"

As these questions crossed his mind, he felt something disturbing. Terror rose up within him. "Why...why have they stopped?" Zuigoid focused on his clones, widening his eyes in fear. "They're coming towards me! Every last one of them!" The wind died around him as the clones closed in on him from all sides, closing in at incredible speed. "I have to power up. Now!"

"GRRAAAAAUGH!" Zuigoid shouted in rage as he powered to his maximum. His hair lifted into the air, turning white, as his tattoos and boots changed to a bright green. His energy spike caused the air surrounding him to spiral up around him, rising from the ground up towards the edge of the atmosphere, swirling the clouds violently around the column of pure power. His yell ended when he reached the true pinnacle of his strength, his body glowing with a bright white light.

Moments after he reached his full power, Zuigoid's clones arrived. They all were smirking at him, a devilish sort of grin that shook the original Zuigoid to his core. He could feel their intention.

"So, my children," Zuigoid said, his voice echoing through the mountains, "you've come to destroy me. Well, come on then! If you all really think you can take me down, then give it all you got!"

His clones all got serious at the sound of his voice. None had heard him speak until now, and much to their surprise, he had the same voice as Trunks. Although, due to his serious nature, it took on a much deeper tone. It sparked something within the clones.

"Enemy!" They screamed in unison!

Zuigoid braced for impact as they all fired an energy blast at him. The resulting explosion out shined the sun for several seconds. The force of the blast blew the clones out away from the original. Much to their surprise, he was unscathed. He grinned, causing the clones to become angry. They powered up, simultaneously transforming to match the original's power level.

"Humph," Zuigoid scoffed, "even with the same strength as I, there is no way you could ever defeat me. I left out one crucial move from your arsenals: the void!"

With that, he opened the void above their battle, initially sucking in many of the copies before they realized what was happening. They, having linked minds, started to attack the original. Zuigoid put up a good fight until one of the copies got behind him and restrained the fighter. The others wailed on the original until one got in a good punch and knocked out the apparent android.

"Uugh...where am I? What the-" Zuigoid was hanging on a wall, his wrists and ankles restrained in a manner where he could not move an inch. "H-how?"

"Heh heh heh," a clone laughed at Zuigoid's distress. "Go ahead and try powering up, _master._" the clone sneered at him.

"You asked for it!" Zuigoid began to raise his energy, but stopped abruptly. "AAAAUUGH! Wha-what is this?!" he cried in pain. A debilitating electrical shock wave radiated from his neck when he tried to charge his energy. "What did you do to me?! Answer me!"

The clone chuckled. "We put a restraining collar on you, so you don't destroy anymore of us. When we first heard your voice, we knew you weren't the same as us. You, master, are a threat. Due to your having created us, if we were to destroy you, we'd all cease to function. So, we're gonna enjoy ourselves, one at a time. Master, did you know that you are _organic_ in composition?"

"What? That cannot be!" Zuigoid thought to himself frantically!

The clone folded his arms as he spoke through a half-smile. "We did some research into your programming while you were out, and we were astounded to find out that your creators used a human being as the model for your construction. You were, in fact, grown within a laboratory deep within the very mountain we fought above. You, my master, can bleed and feel pain and exhibit all the emotions that normal humans express. Your only difference is that your battle capabilities are incredible, and your brain is formed from circuitry, not tissue. You are, for lack of a better phrase, the perfect human weapon."

Zuigoid, the human weapon created by androids, now knew why he could feel pain and why the destruction of countless human beings angered him so much. "So what are you gonna do to me?" he asked.

"Well, you are human, and you have, how should we put it, needs? Heh heh heh..." The clone stepped closer to the original, looking him over with a sexual gleam in his eye.

"No! I refuse to let you use me in such a lewd manner!" He tried to struggle, but the collar caused him to submit.

The clone tore off the original's pants and undergarments, exposing his genitals. Grabbing hold of Zuigoid's quivering member, squeezing lightly, repeatedly. The clone smiled, delighting in the feeling of the original struggling not to enjoy it. Zuigoid's penis became hard, much to his own dismay. Forcing his master upwards, the clone began to stroke the member faster, causing it to drip with precum.

"No...please...stop..." Zuigoid moaned between ragged breaths. "ngh, ah...nnha...no!"

"Hahahaha!" The clone laughed mercilessly at his master's noises. "No? If you don't like it, then why are you so hard, _master?_" Lifting Zuigoid further, the clone licked his fingers and forced them into his master's throbbing anus. Zuigoid let out a pained gasp as the fingers invaded his recesses. "You seem ready now, my friend," the clone sneered softly into Zuigoid's ear. The replica pulled his own moist penis out and forced it up into his master.

"NNAH! AAUGH!" Zuigoid yelled in pain as he shed tears from the sheer shame of the situation. The clone thrust again and again into the original's body, forcing himself deeper and deeper into the fresh, tight rear of the being known as the human weapon. "No! I'm going to...nnaugh!"

Before the clone could finish his use of his master, an explosion rocked the building they were in.

"Shit!" the clone exclaimed. The door to the room blew off as three Super Saiyans burst through the opening. Two short, and one taller, the golden warriors blasted each clone they saw before any could react. Caught off guard, the clone that was using Zuigoid had to pull out fast just to turn and see what was happening, right before he took a sword to the face. Screaming in pain, the clone tried to fight back, only to receive a blast through the chest, successfully annihilating the evil machine.

"Well, we've taken down all the ones in the building," Trunks said as he turned back into a normal Saiyan.

"Trunks, where's the original one?" Kid Trunks asked.

Goten, jumping excitedly, shouted, "I found him! Wow. He looks awful. Is he really as bad as you say he is, Trunks?"

Trunks stepped closer, "when last I checked, yes, but now that I see him just hanging there, I can't believe he's the same being."

"Hey! He looks like you do after I get done with you, Trunks," kid Trunks said, snickering to himself.

Trunks, rolling his eyes at the remark, asked Zuigoid, "so, what happened to you, my friend?"

Zuigoid sobbed. "There's still a couple out there. If you reach into my coat pocket, you'll find a locator. You should all track down the rest. Please..."

"Oh! Me me me me me! Can I go get them, pleeeeeaase? Please Trunks, please please please please?" Goten asked with overflowing enthusiasm.

Kid Trunks responded, "Go ahead, Goten. Trunks and I took care of most of the ones in here, go have some fun."

"Trunks is right," our future warrior said, "go have some fun, Goten. We'll handle this here. Take the locator and make sure you eliminate all of them, kay?"

"Alright!" Goten shouted, snatching the locator and taking off, blasting through the roof.

Trunks and his younger self shook their heads in embarrassment. They then turned to Zuigoid. His body hung limp from the restraints as he breathed heavily.

"Please...he was using me before you came in and saved me..." Zuigoid said with his eyes downcast.

"Saved you? We came here to destroy you, you monstrous machine!" Trunks shouted angrily.

"Yeah, you kill everything in sight!" kid Trunks yelled.

Zuigoid began crying. "I know I was bad, but please, understand. I am no machine. My creators grew me into an enhanced human being. A human weapon, as they had put it. I feel, I bleed, I know pain, and I know...urges now."

Trunks looked intrigued. "Urges, eh? Did he leave the job unfinished, my friend?" Trunks winked at him.

Zuigoid closed his eyes and looked down. He could feel tears welling up again as he slowly nodded. Kid Trunks giggled a little. Trunks looked down at his young self and smiled a little.

"If you're okay with it, we can help you feel better. Whaddya say, friend?" Trunks said affectionately.

Zuigoid, looking up at his former enemy, tears in his eyes, said, "please, Trunks..."

"Okay, friend," the two Trunks spoke in unison. The taller of the two leaned forward, tilting up the human weapon's chin and raising it to his own lips. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, my friend. We'll make you feel better, I promise." With those words said, Zuigoid parted his lips as Trunks kissed him.

Kid Trunks ran his hands down Zuigoid's tattooed chest to his waist, then further down to his still hard, wet penis. Licking the end of his member, kid Trunks took much pleasure from Zuigoid's spasms of bodily arousal.

"Mmph...ah...please...more..." Zuigoid moaned between kisses.

Trunks obliged happily, moving downward on the man's body. He began licking Zuigoid's left nipple while squeezing the other firmly, making the man squirm with delight. Before long, his penis was dripping with precum again. The younger Saiyan put the head of the member in his mouth as he began to finger the man's ass and play with his balls, gently.

"Aaah...*pant* haaa...nnah..ah..AH.." Zuigoid's moaning and breathing became more intense.

"You sound close, my friend," Trunks said sensually. The other man nodded as he squirmed more, feeling his body tingle as the Saiyans help him to experience sheer pleasure. Kid Trunks took the whole member down his throat while he stroked the shaft, feeling it pulse as the man gets closer to climax.

"I'm...gonna...come...nnaah!" Kid trunks pulled away as the man orgasmed, his semen covering the young Saiyan's face and Trunks' lower half. Kid Trunks kept stroking, making his orgasm last and last, thoroughly coating both of the warriors.

Zuigoid hung there, breathing much easier from the release. "Thank you...Trunks."

"It was my pleasure," Trunks said with a smile.

"Mine too," kid Trunks said. He giggled a little as he licked his hands.

Trunks released Zuigoid's restraints. "Zuigoid, I think this is a new beginning for you, my friend."

"I think so too, Trunks, my friend," the man replied. He hugged Trunks, and Trunks hugged him back.

Soon after the events of that fateful day, after Goten had ensured that all the replicas had been destroyed entirely, the two young boys returned to their own time, bidding our future warrior farewell. Trunks and Zuigoid remained friends from that point onward, always watching out for the planet and ensuring that peace and prosperity reign supreme.

**The End**


End file.
